It's Christmas!
by 2artemis2
Summary: It's Christmas and as usual, Max and the flock are in trouble! This is my second story, so please be nice. There will be Fax. Sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the character. I only own the plot. Merry Christmas to all of you!**

'Merry Christmas, Max!' said the Gasman waking me up. 'It's Christmas! It's Christmas! And we have presents and food and we are all together!'

'I know' I said getting up slowly. 'And guess what? We are going to the cinema!'

'Really? Wow, that's awesome! I hope we have enough money to buy popcorn, lots of popcorn. I love popcorn, it's really nice, isn't it? I'm just so excited, Max, 'cause we never celebrated Christmas before. Aren't we supposed to give each other presents?' you can probably guess that Nudge had already waken up. She kept moving and moving her lips, but I stopped listening. I looked at the others. Iggy and Gazzy seemed to be wrapping something. Angel was looking from me, to Iggy and Gazzy, to Nudge and to Fang, probably reading our minds to see what her presents were. Fang wasn't doing anything special, he just sat there, expressionless like usual.

'Okay, now that we are all awake, we can open our presents! Oh, and merry Christmas!' I said. I'd seen families celebrating Christmas on TV, but when you are running for you life, hoping that mad scientists won't find you and put in dog crates, you can't really be thinking having a Christmas tree, or a Christmas dinner, or anything. Can you? But we made presents for each other and decided to go to the cinema. We wouldn't worry about saving the world, not today. However, I still felt this was dangerous and somehow expected Flyboys and Erasers to appear any second.

**Come one, Max. You can't deny it; you are as excited as the others about celebrating Christmas. **_If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it, Voice. I mean, Jeb._ You can call me crazy if you want, but I have a voice inside my head who tells me what to do. Well, it actually annoys me most of the time. A month ago, I found out that Jeb Batchelder was somehow transmitting it to my head. How nice of him.

**I wouldn't go to the cinema if I were you, Max. **_Do I care? Let me think about it. Um… no, not at all! Now, leave me alone._

'Max? Is anything wrong?' I almost jumped when I saw Fang standing behind me with a concerned look n his face. 'Is it the Voice again?'

I nodded. Then got, up and went to find the presents I'd hidden the night before. I gave Nudge three chocolate bars and a cake (thanks to Iggy). She gave me a pair of socks. Then I gave Fang his present, which was a black scarf. He gave me a cake. I guess I won't be hungry today. After I gave Fang his present, it was Angel's turn. I'd gotten her a new dress for Celeste, which wasn't a great idea because Iggy and Nudge also thought that Celeste needed a new dress. But anyway, she gave me a drawing of the six of us flying over New York while killing some Flyboys. The others got very similar presents from her, even Total.

I got Gazzy another scarf, but blue. And gloves for Iggy. They gave me a small and black square which made a strange ticking noise. Oh oh. 'Um… what is this?' I asked them.

'A bomb.' They said proudly with guilty smiles on their faces. I was so going to kill them. 'Merry Christmas, Max.'

'I'd run if I were you, 'cause Max is thinking about how she can kill you to make you suffer more' Angel told them. Ok, having a six-year-old mind reader sucked. We always had to be careful with what we thought because Angel was always listening. No privacy!

'I think we should get going guys' said Fang suddenly. 'It'll take us at least an hour to get to the cinema.'

'Yeah, let's go' I agreed.

**You really shouldn't go to the cinema, Maximum. I mean it. **_When will you stop saying my name at the end of every sentence? And, since when do I listen to you? That's right, I never listen to you! So shut up._ We jumped into the air and started flying. It felt great, even if it was freaking cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. The plot is mine though.**

**I don't really know what i'm gonna write after this chaper. If you have any great ideas, please share them. I know there will be some FAX though. Thanks and happy christmas! **

**Maximum Ride, when will you start trusting me again? **_Let me think about that one. Um, let's see. Should I trust a whitecoat who keeps telling me to save the world for some strange reason and who's done like, a thousand experiments on me? No, I don't think so._

**Believe me, the cinema is a dangerous place. Do you want to put everyone in danger, Max?**

'Are there any whitecoats or Flyboys there? No, so it's not dangerous!' I answered out loud. The flock just stared at me. What can I say? When some mad scientists keep trying to kill you, while a crazy man tells you that you have to save the world, then suddenly you start hearing a voice inside you head, you can't avoid insanity. At least I can't, I don't know about the rest of you.

'I'm going to kill Jeb' said Fang. 'Right after you save the world, but we'll kill the Director first.' I loved it when he was worried about me, he looked so cute. NO!!! BAD MAX!! _You don't like Fang that way, he's like your brother. _But still, I loved it when he looked concerned. BAD MAX!! STOP IT!!! (Ok, I know I'm crazy, but don't laugh. Yes, you! reading this. Stop laughing at me!).

**You are crazy about Fang, Max. Stop denying it. **_No, I'm not! And for the last time, stay out of my mind! _Just when I thought the voice couldn't get more annoying.

We arrived at the cinema half an hour later. But we couldn't decide what to watch.

'I know! I really want to see _Calm and silent Christmas_' suggested Fang. Unfortunately for him, we all shook our heads. 'You have a terrible taste, but I don't really care.'

'How about _Beautiful angels_?' asked Angel. 'That seems to be a really nice movie. Can we, Max?'

'NO!' The Gasman and Iggy screamed at the same time. Nudge didn't really mind watching that one and Fang just looked expressionless like usual. 'I think we should watch something we all like.'

'How about _Nuclear war_?' asked Iggy. 'Or _Santa's secret weapons_?' added the Gasman. We all shook our heads.

'I know!' said Nudge. 'I really want to watch this romantic film about this girl who lives in a children's homes and she wishes to find her parents. And she grows up and falls in love with this man. And then it's Christmas and she…'

'We get the idea, Nudge' I said so she'd stop talking. 'I don't know. There has to be something that we all like.'

'How about _The mutant freaks that got caught on Christmas day by the Director of Itex_?' asked a voice I knew too well. I turned around feeling a wave of fear going through my body. The woman who had _almost_ made me go absolutely nuts (if I hadn't yet) during the pasts months stood in front of me with a dozen Chinese whitecoats around her. _What the heck was she still doing with them? And why were they here? _They were the same whitecoats who had wanted to buy us as weapons! What horrified me even more was that just then, ter Borcht entered the cinema!! He stood behind the Director, looking as surprised as I was. But then, things started to get even weirder, if that could be possible.

Jeb Batchelder appeared behind with a stupid smile on his face. What the heck was going on? I could have fainted right then if Fang and Iggy hadn't been there to catch me.

'Hello sweetheart, it's nice to see you again' said Jeb as if nothing had ever happened. 'Merry Christmas, kids.'

'I didn't expect you to be here, this really surprises me, but anyway…' said the Director looking at me, and then looked at the whitecoats' What are you waiting for? Close every single door of this building. Oh, and do the same with the windows. Guard every single exit. I don't want them to escape this time. Oh, almost forgot. Bring my dear Omega. Max and him have to finish something, well actually, Omega has to finish her off.'

'Don't you think that's the wrong way round, _mom_?' I asked her, looking around to find an exit. But they were all guarded by whitecoats. 'Let's get out of here!'

We ran to the nearest whitecoat and punched him. In seconds, he was unconscious. But no, our lives had to get even harder. It was then that I noticed that the building was being surrounded by Flyboys and Erasers.

'But, it's impossible' said Nudge. 'I thought all the Erasers had retired.'

'We brought them back' said the Director. 'Will you cooperate this time, Max?'

'Never!' I hissed. 'You'd have to kill me first.'

'But ve vill!' answered ter Borcht angrily. He seemed to be madder than the last time I'd seen him, but why would I care? 'This time, you vill not scape.'

Just then, something even stranger happened. Anne Walker appeared next to me. Gosh, that was so creepy. I almost jumped. She didn't look different, except that she was now on the evil side. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel seemed upset to see her. Why did the world hate us so much?

'Hello Max. Merry Christmas!' she said as if she had never betrayed us. Well, she hadn't betrayed me, 'cause I somehow knew who she really was from the beginning. That witch.

'You know what? The good thing about this Christmas is that we don't have to eat your disgusting food.' I told her coldly. 'By the way, you could never adopt children even if they injected oestrogen in your veins. You maternal instincts just suck!'

'You can hurt me, Max' she said. 'You are only a stubborn child.'

Just then, I saw two people walking a few metres from us who seemed really familiar. My heart almost stopped when I realized who they were. What the heck were they doing here? The world had definitely decided to turn against me for some reason. When Fang saw them, his eyes got as wide as two oranges. In other circumstances I would have laughed at seeing his eyes so big, but not today. Then they saw us, and they just had to come and say hello, because they couldn't just avoid it, could they?

'Hey Max!' said Sam. He was holding Lisa's hand, which for some reason made me guess that they were going out. 'I didn't expect to see you here.'

'Actually, I didn't expect to see anyone here, but god to see you anyway. You too, Lisa' I said.

'It was weird the day you six left, without saying anything and so suddenly' he told me. 'I still remember how you punched me and left me unconscious for no reason.'

Could someone have the pleasure to kill me right now please? I would really appreciate it, thanks.

'I'm sorry about that. But now you must know why I did it, you must have seen us on TV, or maybe read Fang's blog' I said without meaning to, forgetting about the false names we'd given.

'Fang's blog? That's just some crazy story these strange kids made up. No one believes it 'said Lisa looking at Fang. 'What is your sister talking about, Nick? Wait, now that I think about it… I think I did see you on TV some months ago…

She started looking at us in complete awe and her jaw dropped while her eyes got bigger and bigger. Sam looked at her a bit confused, but then had the same reaction.

'It's not what you think' Fang told her, and gave me his why-did-you-have-to-do-that look. Great, he still liked Lisa! But why should I care? This day cannot get any worse, even if it's Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

You know what they say about Christmas? It's the best time of the year, you get to spend time with your family, the food is amazing, everyone gets presents and love is in the air. Some people get so excited about it, really believing all that. You know what? They are freaking idiots!

Or maybe, it's different for us, because we are freaking mutants, in a freaking cinema, full of all the freaking people I've met in my life. Of course, darling Omega had to arrive just on time, followed by that computer geek! Yes, Fang's friend… Mike. He actually came to the cinema as well! What was it? Find-the-mutant-bird-kid day?

'You!' he said when he saw me 'Stop messing with my laptop!! Do you still have that chip? I'm telling you, STOP MESSING WITH MY MACHINE!!!!!!

'I'm not doing anything, you creep!' I told him. 'And so you know, I haven't got that chip anymore!'

'But you will have many other chips, Max' said my dear Director. 'As soon as I put my hands on you.'

'Max, the Director's thoughts are really scary!' said Angel.

'Don't worry, Ange. I'll kill them all!' told her Total. 'Woof! Woof! Or is it arf? Or ooof! Aaarrrgh! Who cares? I've got sharp teeth!

'Ok people' I said wondering if this was a dream, 'I don't know what's going on, or why we are all here, but we are getting _out_! Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total, take off! Right now!

We unfolded our wings and began to fly. The Erasers instantly attacked us, but fortunately, the Gasman and Iggy had saved a few presents for them as well. But just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, I discovered that it could. I have to be freaking dreaming! How did this happen? Maybe Jeb had set it up; he was the only one who knew where we were going. I said it again and I'll say it again, how nice of him. The building was covered in snow, like _that_ could happen! It had to be fake, it had to be! I opened a window and my worst fears came true. We were trapped in this freaking building, with a million people who were trying to kill me, and Sam and Lisa!!!! At least, no one else was going to get in…

Wait, someone else just opened the door. It's just a frozen Eraser. No, it's not. IT'S ARI!!!! HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING? Ari was dead!! Well, he _had_ done this before, I guess. But I didn't really expect him to come back from death twice!!

'Hello Max' he said as if nothing had happened. 'Missed me?' Guess what? I'm against you again! Now I want to kill you all!'

'Make up your mind, freak!' Fang told him. 'First you hate us, then you love us, now you hate us again?'

'Not you, Fang. I always hated you. I was talking to Max.' said Ari. I would have said something, if I hadn't been completely shocked at seeing him alive… again. He was as he'd been before, but with less scars. 'So big sis, do you want to fight me?'

'No, Ari' I told him, still shocked and surprised. Jeb must have done this because he didn't look surprised, or even happy to see his son. 'We must not fight.'

'Max, could you tell me what's going on?' asked Sam suddenly. 'Are you… are you… the… the bird kids? I mean… I didn't believe it when I saw it on TV but… those kids looked… they looked a lot like you and your brothers and sisters.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you' I said not really knowing what else to do. 'We have wings.'

I unfolded my wings and showed him. He and Lissa both gasped before fainting. Fang looked at me angrily. Was he planning to start going out with Lissa again? What _was_ he thinking? I mean, we were trapped in a cinema surrounded by our worst enemies! Did he really expect Lissa to forget that? Or maybe he wanted them to graft avian DNA into her, so they'd both be human hybrids and live happily ever after!!!! I'M SO GANNA KILL FANG!!

Ok, who said I wasn't crazy? **Crazy about Fang, you mean** _What the…? _Note to self: Ignore the little voice who talks to you inside your head and forget that it's even there. _Calm down, Max. You've been in worst situations._

'Of course you have' said Jeb suddenly. First Angel, now him! 'This is just a quick test, Max. It'll be over before you know it.'

'Could you leave my mind and me alone right now?' I said angrily. 'And if you don't, I'm seriously gonna tell Iggy to give you one of his birthday presents.'

'EVERYONE INSIDE THIS BUILDING LISTEN TO ME!!!' Shouted the Director. 'We cannot leave. We will have to stay here until New Year's Eve. Do you understand that this building has been covered in snow and that if anyone leaves he or she will freeze and die outside!'

Great, just great. This day couldn't get better. Of course, life was so exciting as usual that I had to get stuck in here with all the people I had ever met… well, not all actually all. Oh oh, WHY DID I SAY THAT?

Guess who materialised next to me this time? That's right, Dr Martinez and Ella. So weird things had happened already that I wasn't as shocked. At first, I felt weird, but then I realised that both of them were really here. They hugged me looking extremely surprised, but still happy to see me. They were the only ones I was happy to see. At least, I would be spending New Year's Eve with my mom and my half sister!

'What are you doing here?' I asked, they still looked surprised and their eyes widened when they saw Jeb. 'Apparently everyone I know came here and are stuck till New Year's Eve!'

'It started snowing and we needed help, otherwise we would have frozen outside. Our house is two hours away from here, so we came here and found you, and… them.'

'Well, you better stay away from the whitecoats if you don't want them to graft DNA into you.' I told them. 'They'll get bored soon, and who knows what will happen then.'

'Are they the ones who… you know 'asked Ella, a little afraid. 'Yeah, but don't worry, Ella. They won't hurt you.'

'And now we will perform the ultimate test on Maximum Ride' I heard the Director say to Jeb behind me. 'She will fight Omega for the second and last time. If she doesn't kill this time, then we will kill her.'

I'm so not going to fight that freak. Not now, not ever. They can't make me, they just can't. I can't even convince myself. They can and they will.

'Don't worry, Max' told me Angel. 'We are here to help you this time. And besides, Fang wants to protect you, and help you fight him. I read his mind.

Ok, I'm not usually evil, but this time I was too curious and besides I really needed to know what he felt. And don't be angry at me, I really really wanted to know and you know, Angel had that amazing and evil gift. I had to take advantage from that. _Who the heck am I? Taking advantage from a little girl. But, I won't hurt her, and she'll probably be happy to give me that information anyway._

'Angel? Can you tell me what Fang is thinking? I mean, about Lissa?' she giggled before answering. _Please tell me Angel, please tell me! I really need to know._

'His thoughts are not clear, but I think he… he likes her. He thinks she's really attractive and he wants to kiss her' she said. Had she lied? Please say yes. 'No, Max. I'm sorry, but that's what he's thinking. Why are you so upset anyway?'

'I'm not upset!' I said, although I felt like someone had just stabbed my heart with a sharp knife. 'Hello. Mind reader!' said Angel. 'Why don't you tell Fang how you feel about him, Max?

'It's not what you're thinking, Angel. It's just that Lissa is my worst enemy and… Fang shouldn't like her' I answered.

'Yeah, right' Ari appeared beside me and looked at me in a strange war. 'But don't worry, sis. I'll help ya. What you need to do is: 1- Take revenge on Lissa. 2- Do something that will make her look stupid. 3- Ask me for help, I am an evil genius after all.'

'We'll help too' Great, Iggy and Gazzy had heard the whole conversation as well. 'We can make her explode!'

'Um, guys… I'm not sure about this' I said. I didn't want to take revenge on Lissa. I was a good person after all. _What the heck?_ 'Let's do it!'

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I know I started writing this early, but hopefully I'll be able to finish it by Christmas. If you have any ideas please share them with me, cause I don't really know what should happen next. Should Max 2 and the other clones appear there as well?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang's POV**

How did this happen? How should I know? I know it's weird, but everything is when you are a mutant freak trying to save the world/running for your life, hoping to reach your next birthday/trying to avoid the mad scientists who want to make tests on you because they are completely nuts/trying to find a way to lead a normal life which doesn't involve Flyboys or Erasers attacking us. So, I guess that's why this happened. Things like this usually happen to us anyway, but most of them are worse, and not so weird. Anyway, this little family reunion was actually kind of interesting.

That's because Lissa (human ex-girlfriend) is also here and will be trapped with us for the next couple of days. This is going to be so great! I'll get her back, I know I will. Even if that idiot Sam wants her as well. She's mine and he can't do anything about it.

Do you _really_ believe what I just said? If you do, then you obviously don't know me as well as you think you do. The thing is, I'm in love with Max! That wasn't too hard to guess, was it? But I have to find a way to make her jealous.

_Fang? What are you thinking about Lissa? _Oh no! Angel will ruin the plan! _I like Lissa very much, Angel. Now stop reading my mind please._

_Ok, Fang._ Now, let's go back to my plan.

Max's POV

'Why did you say you were against us again, Ari?' I asked him as his evil Eraser mind began to plan how to destroy Lissa. 'You didn't mean it, did you?'

'No, not really' he said. 'I just wanted to see Jeb's reaction, but he obviously didn't notice. And don't try to feel sorry for me, Max.'

'Don't worry, I won't. I have other things on my mind right now' I told him. 'So, what are we doing first?'

'Step 1: Dye Lissa's hair. Have you got the purple dye, Angel?' he asked. Angel nodded. 'And what about the green dye?' Angel nodded again. He smiled evilly. I have to say, he really was a scary scary seven-year-old. Maybe all those tests made him what he was, but I was sure there was still part of the seven-year-old Ari inside the Eraser that stood in front of me.

'Ok. Everyone knows what to do?' we all nodded. He gave Nudge the purple dye and then he gave me the green. I went over to where Lissa and Sam were trying to hide, scared of everyone around them. When they saw me, their eyes filled with fear. I liked being evil Max, it was a good change.

'Hey Lissa, you really don't have to worry about anything. We are genetic freaks, but we are good genetic freaks.' Ok, I sounded totally nuts, but who cares? 'You'll have to stay here until New Year's Eve, so why not come with me and have fun? I promise, you'll be safe with us. Don't get to close to the other mutants though, they are called Erasers and they can be a bit dangerous.'

'They look like wolves, and their bodies can change shape!!' she screamed, terrified. 'And you have wings!!'

'I promise, I'll keep you safe' I must congratulate myself, I am such a good liar. 'You have nothing to worry about' _Except for the fact that me and my mutant family are planning to get revenge on you! Mwa ha ha ha!_

'Ok Max thanks.' She said. 'I trust you. Please do anything that can make me forget where I am.'

'With pleasure.' I told her. 'Why don't you come to the loos with me where we can talk, and you'll be safe from the Erasers there.'

She followed me. This was actually working!! _You can say goodbye to your beautiful brown hair, Lissa!_ I thought.

**Revenge is never good, Max. **_Whatever, Jeb. Just think of it as a beautiful experiment that will help me save the world._ **What if she takes revenge on you for dyeing her hair?**_ Since when do you care about anything that doesn't involve saving the world? Now leave me alone, before I decide to take revenge on you for all the things you've done to us._

Ok, I'm not gonna go into all the details of what happened in the restroom. I'm just gonna say, it wasn't something you would see me doing every day. Anyway, Lissa doesn't trust me anymore, but that was part of our plan anyway. Ha ha ha! I'm so badass.

**Fang's POV**

WHAT HAPPENED TO LISSA? I just saw her running away from the restroom screaming in terror. The strange thing was, that HER HAIR WAS PURPLE!! Actually, half her head was purple!! The OTHER HALF WAS GREEN!!!! I have never seen anything creepier in my entire life, and that's considering that I'm a mutant freak who grew up surrounded by creepy experiments. Not even the half-human half-frog baby scared me more than Lissa. How had that happened?

Believe me, the Director being here with all her mad scientists wasn't as scary as seeing Lissa with purple/green hair! Then I saw Max, Ari, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total and Iggy watching her with evil expressions and laughing as loud as anyone could laugh! Ok, I was mistaken, that was defiantly creepier. Had they done this to Lissa? Why? Why on Earth would they do that? And why was Max talking to that freak Ari? I hated him so much. No, not again! I thought he was our enemy, this is even worse.

I have to admit, I felt really relieved when Max said he'd expired. But they brought him back, _again_! Max can say whatever she wants to defend him, but we can't forgive him. At least, I never will. He's a monster, he can't change that! And he almost killed us how many times? That's right, about a million times! I can't believe Max is being such an idiot, how could she trust him?

Anyway, right now I'm more concerned about Lissa, who's trying to hide her tears and looks as if she's in the most dangerous place ever. Well, she actually is, considering that the Director wants to reduce the world's population by half and that she believes that only the strongest, smartest, and fittest are supposed to survive. That doesn't include us for some reason. Anyway, when she saw me she looked at me like I was her worst enemy, which I wasn't.

'What happened, Lissa?' I asked. 'You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not like the others.'

'Your sister did this to me!' she sobbed 'I tried to resist, but she was stronger that me. She set me up!'

Then, she told me everything. I didn't know Max could be so… so evil. That was so unlike her. I liked it. But she wasn't going to get away with this. Revenge is sweet my friends, very sweet.

**Max's POV**

You should have seen Lissa! It was so funny! Oh, and Fang's expression when he saw her. He wasn't going to kiss her again any time soon. Not after what we've done to her. Now, it's time for phase two to begin. And it's gonna be even worse than phase 1!

**Wasn't that enough, Max? **_No, I want more! This is the best Christmas I ever had. Just stay out of my mind and let me enjoy it._

**You might want to know that Fang is planning to get revenge on you as well**. _How do you know that? _**I know everything, Max.**_What's he going to do, then?_

**You said it yourself, revenge is sweet. You should let him enjoy it, Max.**_Ok, whatever._ So back to the plan, we have to get on with phase two.

'Step two: cover Lissa's face with spaghetti' said Ari. 'Now, where can we get spaghetti from?'

'Leave that to us' said Iggy. 'Come on, Gazzy. We have work to do.'

'Good' said Ari. 'Step three: To make an explosion that will scare her so much that she'll never talk to any of us mutants again, including Fang.' He made a pause. 'Can you arrange that explosion?'

'Yeah, with pleasure' said the Gasman.

'Good' answered Ari. He'd changed lots since he died. He didn't dare speak without permission; at least he was normal now.

'This is so fun, Max. Except for the Director being there' started Nudge. 'She's like, really scary. I hate her so much, I bet everyone hates her. Why can't she go to jail? Can you imagine the Director in jail? that would be like totally awesome! She wouldn't be so evil then, or do you think she would start doing experiments on the other prisoners? Is she really more than a hundred years old? How's that possible? I mean, did they do experiments with human eggs by the time she was born? Did she live in a cage like us? I hope so, 'cause she deserved it!' she stopped for a second. 'I'm hungry, Max.'

'You can have some spaghetti, then!' I told her smiling at the thought of seeing Lissa covered with sauce and spaghetti.

'Max? Maybe I could control Lissa's mind to do something really stupid!' said Angel. 'Like, I don't know, make her chase some whitecoats or say stupid things!'

'That's a good idea, Angel' I said. 'But we have to wait'.

'Max?' said a sudden voice behind me. 'I have to kill you now.'

You guessed right if you thought it was Omega. Wait, maybe I wouldn't have to fight him, not with Angel here. Oh, I had a really good idea.

'Angel? Can you control his mind to go and try to kill Lissa?' I asked and she nodded. 'Then do it, but don't let him harm her.'

Omega suddenly turned around, a confused expression n his face. Then he ran after Lissa, shouting 'I must kill you!' and making weird motions with his arms. Lissa began to cry again, but you'll never guess what happened next. Fang actually tried to protect her!! Angel stopped controlling Omega's mind, and Lissa just tried to hide from us in the restroom again. Sam, who was there as well, just looked confused. While this was happening, the whitecoats, the Director and Jeb just minded their own business, luckily for us. Dr Martinez and Ella were watching what we did like it was a movie.

'It's over, Max.' said Fang. 'Leave her alone.'

'It's not over until i say it is!' i answered. 'And this is only began.'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. They all belong to James Patterson. The clones might come in the next chapter, do u think they should help Fang get revenge on Max? or Max get revenge on Lissa? Or maybe Fan should get revenge on Sam? Thanks for your reviews, i really appreciate them!**

**Merry Christmas! (even if it's still a bit early!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update (if anyone actually reads this story, that is) but I've been really busy. At least I did it before Christmas! And this is the last chapter, so I made it kind of long. Hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Please read and review!  
**

**A tree will fall over your head for the things you've done. **The voice chimed in. _Gosh, it wouldn't hurt you to be less confusing, would it?_** I meant that literally, Max.**

Oh, oh. That's not what I was expecting to hear! OUCH!! THAT REALLY HURT!!!

'Max? You okay?' said Nudge. 'That must have hurt, are you going to be alright? Because if you are not, you know, I could try to be the leader for a few days… because you know, Fang is against us and Iggy wouldn't make a really good leader because he's like, blind. No offence, Iggy. And I'd…'

'Shut up Nudge!' I told her angrily. Fang is so going to pay for this. No more revenge on Lissa, now my revenge will be on Fang. 'We have to find a way to get revenge on Fang…'

'Did I hear the word revenge again?' Ari said with enthusiasm 'I'm so there if I did. I know exactly how to destroy Fang! After all, I've been trained to destroy you for my whole life!'

'Destroy Fang? We don't want to do that Max!' said the Gasman, and Iggy nodded in agreement. 'We'll be on his side from now on, you are going too far.'

'Don't worry, Max.' said Angel. 'Me and Nudge will always be on your side, and we'll help you get revenge on Fang. I have a few ideas under my sleeve.'

'Me too!' added Total. 'I will bite him if he tries to get close to us again. Afr arf! Oof oof!'

'Max' said an evil voice behind me. 'You have to come with us now. We will put a new chip inside you, one that you won't be able to take out without killing yourself.'

'I'm so scared!! Can you see me shivering?' I said sarcastically. 'Sorry, my dear Director, but if you think you can actually control me, you are soooo wrong.'

'I told you! Ve must kill them! She vill not cooperate!' said ter Bortch angrily.

'Don't you think you are a bit overweight, Borchy?' I told him pointing to his stomach. 'You seriously need to go on a diet!'

'Let me kill them now!' he shouted in fury 'they vill never cooperate, they are very stupid. Ve must destroy them now!'

'You are too late for that!' I told them, and then I punched him. I actually punched ter Bortch!! Can you believe it? I punched him right in the stomach!! He gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious. Ten points for me. Marian looked scared, finally realising that I was much, _much_ stronger than any of them. I mean, compared to us, humans are really weak, they are like eggshells, I could break their bones with no effort.

'Leave my daughter alone!' Dr Martinez screamed and came to stand next to us, then… she did something I didn't expect… she actually slapped the Director, and then she kicked her, and after that, she punched her! 'That's for trying to kill these kids! Don't mess with them again, or I'll put you in jail!! And I _will_ put you in jail!! Your plans for world dominations are enough to do it, and I have evidence!'

'Mom, that's okay… I can take care of myself.' I hated it when people thought I wasn't strong enough, or tough enough. I could take care of myself perfectly, which reminds me… I have to talk to Fang. Ha ha ha!

'All you have to do is give him this cake' said Ari smiling like a maniac.

'And what will happen then?' I asked. 'It's not going to explode is it?'

'Of course not, at least not before he eats it…'

'But I don't want to kill him! I just want to annoy him!' I said. 'And no, Ari, I don't want to hurt him badly either.'

'I got it!' said Angel happily coming toward us with a black book, which seemed kind of familiar for some reason. 'I found Fang's old diary! You can embarrass him by reading it in front of everyone!'

'You are a genius, Angel!! Thanks!' I said hugging her.

'I didn't know you had it in you, but I guess you have a very evil gift…' said Ari congratulating her. 'Maybe you could control Jeb's mind to…'

'Not now!' I stopped him, and then shouted so everyone could hear me. 'Whitecoats, Erasers, Flyboys, Omega, Director, Dr Martinez, Ella, Sam…

'We've came to rescue you!' A sudden voice that I recognised as mine came from a window and when it opened I saw with horror, that all the clones were back, mine leading them. I always thought they had retired… but who cares? Fang will be even more humiliated now.

'You don't need to, we are okay, but you can all stay and listen to what I was saying' I looked around. They were all listening, all the whitecoats, the director, Ella and Dr Martinez…

**Are you sure you want to do this?** _Shut up, Jeb._ 'So as I was saying, Lissa, my dear clones, my flock, Total and Ari, would you have the honour to listen to Fang's diary. 'Cause really, it's amazing!' I said and saw Fang looking at me in fury; I thought he blushed looking embarrassed, except that Fang's never embarrassed. That's him: Mr expressionless. But not for so much longer, at least not after I read his diary to everybody. He would be totally embarrassed, even if he didn't show it. Ok, I'm ready, I hope everyone else also is, 'cause this is gonna be soooo good. I opened a random page and began to read aloud.

'_October, 2003. Dear Diary, It's been a few months since we've escaped from the school, and Jeb's been taking care of us. I don't trust him for a strange reason, although Max and the others seem to love him. Anyway, it's Max's birthday soon and I don't know what to get her. I want something that she'll love and remember for a long time, but I don't know what. I guess I'll have to think about it more. The Gasman is annoying me right now, and I can't write. 'Till tomorrow, my friend.' _I opened another random page. But when I saw the date I couldn't dare to read it out loud. It was the time when all our peace had disappeared, and when my life became a total nightmare.

_May, 2007. Dear Diary, Angel's been captured, kidnapped, stolen from us! Only I know how upset and scared Max is, even if she doesn't want to admit it in front of the others. She has to use all her strength not to cry, and is only pretending to be as tough as nails. I know she is strong, but this is too much, even for her. She might try to be the Insensible Max in front of the others, but she can't fool me. I feel terrible too, we all do. God knows what those freaks are doing to Angel right now, if she is still alive, that is._

_Dear Diary, another day, another nightmare. Max's not back yet, she's been gone for twenty four hours now, I can't stop worrying. Nudge is also worried, but not as much as me, even if I don't show it. It's the middle of the night and I don't know what to do. What if she's injured? What if the Erasers caught her? What would I do without her? Where are you Max? I hope that wherever that is, you're okay and far away from the Erasers. I don't know what I'm gonna do to go through this eternal night, but I have to try. If Nudge can do it, so can I._

_November, 2007. Dear Diary, Max is crazy! Totally crazy!! It hurts my heart to say this, but I will have to leave the flock. You see, can you remember the freak who's been chasing us for months and almost killed me twice, yes Ari, Jeb's son, well, Max has decided to let him join us!! He's Jeb's son!! Our worst enemy! I'm sure all the younger kids have had nightmares about him! He's the creepiest creep there is! And she wants him with us. How could she even consider him? He's a monster without feelings! He's a bomb about to explode! The whitecoats did so many experiments on him and his mind is so confused that he could kill any of us at any moment! I'm not going to take risks, I'm sure they did something to Max while we were at the School, so I'll have to leave. Hopefully, the others will come with me too. They hate Ari as well, everyone hates him._

_December, 2007. It's almost Christmas, and we are all together again. It's good to have Max back. I love her so much, but I can't tell her can I? What can I do to make her notice? I'll write again when I have the answer to that, my dear friend. You are the only one who knows my true feelings, the others just think that I'm a bit like Omega, ha ha. I guess I am like Omega on the outside._

'Well?' said Lissa. 'Why did you stop?'

I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I had just read. Was that true? Or was this a trap? It was Fang's handwriting, but those paragraphs seemed so unlike Fang. **I told you he was crazy about you, didn't I? **_Please don't ruin the moment! You aren't supposed to be in my mind in moments like this!_ **Like you said so many times, Max. Whatever.** I ignored Jeb. I had to talk to Fang about this, I didn't want to hurt him anymore, not after this. Maybe this Christmas would turn out to be good after all. I looked at Lissa, who seemed to be more scared than ever.

'I'm sorry, Lissa' I told her. She looked surprised. 'I did what I did to you because I was jealous. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want you to know I'm sorry.'

Just then I realised that everyone was listening to what I was saying, and my cheeks turned bright pink.

'Well done, Max!' said Jeb. 'That was the right thing to do!'

'Merry Christmas to everyone!' said Dr Martinez so everyone would stop staring at me. 'We should celebrate now!'

**Fang's POV**

Oh my God! Max just read my diary! That means that she knows how… how I feel about her! This is horrible! The worst thing that's ever happened to me! I'm going to die! This is even worse than being attacked by Erasers. How could this happen? I guess I'll have to leave the flock again or die of embarrassment.

Oh, no. Oh no! Oh no! Here comes Max. Where should I hide? Oh no! Too late. I must erase any emotion that is n my face.

'Hey Fang' she said casually. 'I… read your diary.' Crap!

'Not very interesting, was it?' I said. She was going to start teasing me about how I felt about her, I was so sure. Great, this is soooo great. Not! Could someone kill me now??

**Max's POV**

Fang looked like he was going to hurl. But I knew what I had to do. I hugged him. At first, he looked surprised, but then he hugged me back. Words no longer had meanings, and all we could understand were our actions. So I kissed him, and he kissed me back when our lips met for the second time. Just like that time when we were in that cave, but this time, I didn't run away. After some long minutes, we broke apart.

'I thought, I thought…' he started mumbling.

'I'm sorry Fang.' I told him. 'For everything. Don't say anything else, you don't need to.'

'I do. I love you, Max' he said now smiling. I smiled too.

'I love you too' I said 'Merry Christmas!'

Then Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Total came and we all hugged each other and wished us merry Christmas. Dr Martinez, Ella, Jeb and Ari also came and wished us a merry Christmas. This Christmas really was merry! And I was having a great time. The clones seemed to be enjoying it too, and even the Director looked happy. Sam and Lissa were talking quietly to each other in a corner, but they didn't look scared anymore. The computer geek was having a conversation with some whitecoat. Everyone was having a great time! Even us!

**Life doesn't get better, does it, Max? **_Yeah, Jeb, I guess you are right for once._ I hope that you also have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Spend time with you family and make others happy, because that will make you happy too. Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
